


Hercules's Fortune

by avxry



Series: The Fortune Teller [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Future, Multi, Nonbinary lafayette (implied), Polyamory, Pre-Slash, fortune teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Mr. Mulligan, what can I do for you this time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was also typed on my phone, please forgive me

Mr. Mulligan, what can I do for you this time?

Of course you can trust me. Are you alright?

Are you sure? You seem very . . . frazzled.

Well, okay. Did you have anything specific you needed today?

Advice? Well . . . that's not my area of expertise, but . . . I can certainly try. Let me guess: love troubles.

I'm a fortune teller, Mr. Mulligan. I know these things.

You're in love? Oh, wonderful! Being in love truly is a joy to experience.

. . . More than one person?

Well. I can see how that would seem troublesome.

You're too dramatic. It's _not_ the worst thing that could happen to you - especially seeing as . . .

Oh, nothing, nothing. Not important.

Well, Mr. Mulligan, my advice is rarely perfect, but my fortunes, on the other hand, are often exact.

With that being said, maybe a fortune will give you some direction?

Fantastic.

Alright, let's see, where should I start?

I'm sure you're wondering when the ordeal that is your love life will begin, but I don't believe you realize that it already has. It began some time ago, gently.

Not all memorable endings have memorable beginnings.

It had started with a mutual friend, bringing you together. When you saw them, both of them, you knew they were beautiful, but you didn't know just _how_ beautiful, am I right?

Well, not to worry. Things will go your way.

One day, you'll be having a bad day - which, unfortunately is not as rare as it used to be - and one of them will notice. They'll ask you if you're okay, ask you what's wrong, and you'll say nothing, because it's almost true. 

And they'll understand that. Instead of trying to find a reason, they'll hold your hand, give you a little smile, and you'll feel better just because they're there.

There will be an understanding, but you'll both still be too afraid to say it out loud.

And then you'll . . .

Sorry - sorry! No, it's just . . . looking at you while I'm talking about them. You really love them, don't you?

I can see it.

Anyway! There'll be a time with all of you, late at night, that will feel like the beginning you were all waiting for.

One of them will bring wine - you know which one - and the three of you will sit around your bedroom floor, drinking straight from the bottle and laughing about work.

And then one of them will kiss you. You won't be expecting it, but he kisses you and it's warm and tastes like White Zinfandel.

You can tell when he pulls away that he hadn't thought about it before he did it. All three of you are in shock, thinking _maybe this is it._

And it is.

You'll grin at both of them and laugh, and distantly, you all know that this would never have happened without the influence of alcohol, but it doesn't matter, because at least it happened at all.

You'll get your happily ever after, Mr. Mulligan. I may not be good at giving advice, but I know my fortunes.

Well, _that_ I'm not really sure about. It could happen tonight, it could happen in two months. Timelines are always hard to read.

Yes, it _will_ happen.

Alright. Thank you, Mr. Mulligan. I truly hope this happens sooner rather than later.

Come again soon!

He really is a good man.

Oh, ugh, who could be calling _right now_?

This is the Fortune Teller, what can I do for you?

Yes, I do take appointments.

Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow, Mx. Lafayette.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so so short I'm sorry 
> 
> yes I've continued this, I really hope I can follow through because I like this prompt, it's fun to write
> 
> thank you to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing this series! I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
